Behind Closed Doors
by Venture 101
Summary: Now he must hide his identity for the whole world. But not to her.


Behind closed doors

It was finally over the deed was done.

Peace was come to the country of Japan.

But I had to kill him.

My best friend Lelouch Lamperouge. Because of it I am cursed for the rest of my life.

Cursed to give up my happiness for the sake of the peace and the future people desire.

And yet I am not sad. I wanted to make a difference to help bring the peace.

The worst think about this is that I can never be Suzaku again.

I must hide my true identity under this mask. I am no longer Suzaku but Zero the masked hero.

Zero who has killed the cruel leader Lelouch and has taken over as the new emperor of Britannia.

I should be happy but I am not.

I just want to go to bed and get some sleep.

Suzaku was walking though the palace to get to his new room.

He the door and suddenly heard a familiar voice.

" Hello Suzaku kun." said the mysterious stranger.

Suzaku turned to see the former princess of Britannia Euphemia sitting on his new bed wearing her old dress.

" You mean hello Zero." said Suzaku.

" Suzaku there is no reason for you to trick me I know it's you under there." said Euphie.

She walk up to him and took off the mask reveling his face.

" I knew about yours and brother's plan." said Euphie.

" Who told you?" asked Suzaku.

" C.C told me she thought I had a right to know." said Euphie.

" Do you hate me?" asked Suzaku.

" Why would I hate you." said Euphie.

" Why didn't you try and stop us you knew that Lelouch would die in the end. So why didn't you?" asked Suzaku.

" Suzaku I could never hate you and about your guys plan I accepted it when." said Euphie.

" How could you not hate me I killed your own brother." said Suzaku.

" I first I wanted to stop you guys but I did not know how. And The more I thought about I know if Lelouch didn't die that peace wouldn't come." said Euphie.

" I felt the same way but Lelouch was able to convince me to go now with his plan." said Suzaku.

" Plus Suzaku I can't hate you because I love you remember." said Euphie.

" Yeah back when I was fighting the Chinese federation." said Suzaku.

" That's right I ordered you to love me then I would love you back." said Euphie.

Suzaku just laughed.

" What's so funny?" asked Euphie.

" It's just now that you are no longer a princess I be giving the order." said Suzaku.

" I order you to love me. If you accept I will love you back." said Suzaku.

Euphie was shocked by Suzaku words. She thought he was kidding around but realized he wasn't.

" I am waiting." said Suzaku.

Euphie gave in and took a deep breathe.

" All right I will love you if you will love me back. Deal." said Euphie.

Suzaku walks over and sits right next to Euphie.

He grabbed and held Euphie hands and then kissed her soft tender lips. Suzaku brushed her lips soon pulled away despite how he knew she wanted the kiss.

" Deal." said Suzaku.

Euphie smiled and leaned to continued there kiss.

There kiss soon became more passionate as Suzaku tongue went into her mouth as their two tongues twisted and turned.

Euphie used her hands to quickly begin taking off Suzaku zero shirt.

He broke the kiss and began to suck on Euphie neck causing her to moan softly.

Euphie was so happy right now she was finally had some time with her love.

Suzaku use his hands to try to find the zipper to her dress but after awhile he founded it zipped off her dressed and sit her on the bed.

Not to his surprised Euphie was wearing a white bra and panties.

He could not help but stare at her.

Euphie felt more embarrassed than ever before with Suzaku staring at her near naked form.

He knew she was feeling embarrassed so he kissed her to make her better.

Using his hands he removed her bra that released the full glory of her boobs.

Suzaku began to lick the right breast cover it's with is saliva and then play with her left.

Euphie tried to hold back her moans but to her embarrassment she let out small moans.

He then pushed both of her boobs together and started to suck on both of her nipples.

Euphie was in more intense pleasure that she coul no longer hold back her moans. " Suzaku." yelled Euphie.

Suzaku stopped sucking on her tits and said. " I got to try this."

" What do you mean?" asked Euphie.

Suzaku didn't answer her he was to busy taking off the rest of his clothing letting losse his huge menber.

" I am going to fuck your tits." said Suzaku.

He place his cock between her breasts and push's them together on it.

Suzaku began to thrust his dick between her tits.

Euphie started to lick his head as it pokes out of her crevice

Suzaku moan insanely as he begins to thrusts harder. Euphie could tell he was close to his climax.

Soon after Suzaku said " I am done." He shot out his seed on to her lips and tits.

He removed his cock from her boobs and Euphie began to lick Suzaku seed that landed on her breasts.

Euphie began to suck on Suzaku cock to return it to it's former size.

Suzaku moaned loving the intense pleasure Euphie was giving him.

But it did not last because his erection returned to it's full glory. Suzaku removed Euphie soaked panties.

" Can you spread your legs Euphie." said Suzaku.

Euphie answered and spread her legs.

Suzaku then thrust himself into her pussy. He was not confused by the lack of her hyum this wasn't there first time.

Unlike there pass experiences Suzaku didn't start off slow he started with fast and hard thrusts into her.

His thrusts hitting her g spot. Euphie screamed in pleasure loving this feeling. " Suzaku fuck me more harder faster." yelled Euphie.

Following her order Suzaku pumping into faster and harder causing her boobs to start bouncing.

He grab one of her boobs and start to suck on her tit.

Soon she started getting tighter.

Euphie felt amassing sure bliss.

But soon she reached her climax screaming his name as she cummed on Suzaku thighs.

Suzaku continued to pumping into her until he released his seed inside her.

After a mintue or two Euphie got on all fours and asked " Are you ready for round 2."

Suzaku just made a smirk.

Hours later.

Suzaku was sounded asleep tired from four rounds. Then heard a famlier voice.

" Suzaku wake up." said Euphie.

Even thought he want to sleep He woke up and saw her worried face.

" What's wrong?" asked Suzaku.

" I am worried about what would happen if people find out I am alive." said Euphie.

" Don't worry everyone probably forgot about you with after what Lelouch did. Lelouch used his geass on the guards they will follow all of zero orders as long I wear the zero outfit they will obey me. " said Suzaku.

" So now you can live your life any way you want now. It will be like when you were a princess you can be here with your sisters Cornelia and Nunnally. But one thing will be different." said Suzaku.

" What will be different?" asked Euphie.

" You won't be a princess You will be zero queen my queen." said Suzaku.

He wrapped his arms around her and kiss euphie forehead.

" I got one more question." said Euphemia.

"What?" asked Suzaku.

" Do you think Lelouch is really died?" asked Euphie.

" Knowing Lelouch he probably is but for right now lets not think about that." said Suzaku.

" OK Suzaku." said Euphie.

" Now lets get some sleep." said Suzaku.

They feel back to sleep together in each others arms.

Author notes: This is my Christmas present for FF. And the next thing I am going to write is a new C.C and Lelouch story so look forward for that.

Then the new chaphter for A New World.

And how Euphie survived her shoot from Lelouch. I will re veil in the A New World chapter.


End file.
